gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gideon Rises/Gallery
Cold Open S1e20 Gideon Rises .jpg S1e20 Shroud covering the Shack.PNG S1e20 the broken shack.png S1e20 Nightmare.PNG S1e20 That was no deam.PNG S1e20 Not a dream.PNG S1e20 Soos at age 9.png S1e20 Soos' grandma.PNG S1e20 Sorry Abulita.png S1e20 Adorable Grandma.PNG S1e20 nice cheeks.png S1e20 Mabel, quit being creepy.PNG S1e20 Gideon's file photo.PNG S1e20 Stan's...file...photo.....PNG S1e20 The Shack one tv agian.png S1e20 Gedion interview.png S1e20 Invitation.PNG S1e20 Gedion's big unvaeling.png S1e20 it's my face.png S1e20 Dipper did't save the day....PNG S1e20 New hero.PNG S1e20 My GRAPPLING HOOK!.PNG S1e20 Jelly failure.PNG S1e20 Race cars.PNG S1e20 a new low.png S1e20 We gotta get the Shack back.PNG Temporary Galley S1e20 burning photo.png|Someone burning the fishing buddies picture. s1e20 gideon's thugs.png S1e20 mysterious figure.jpg S1e20 squirrel bath.jpg|Jeff the gnome bathing in squirrels. s1e20 presenting gideonland.png s1e20 grappling hook!.png |"Grappling Hook!" s1e20 gideonland.png s1e20 getting on the bus.png s1e20 oh no.png s1e20 where to hide.png S1e20 Another book.PNG s1e20 grunkle stan crying oh no.png s1e20 What!.png |Dipper and Mabel's reaction to their "arrest." S1e20 new Gremloblin page.png S1e20 Spy Mabel.png|You Monster! S1e20 Gedion holding book 2 menacingly.png S1e20 the Deed.png S1e20 robbie boombox.png S1e20 Waddels as Gedion.png|Gideon has Waddles dressed like himself. S1e20 Surround Gideon.PNG S1e20 Gideon Bot.jpg S1e20 Its a deal .jpg S1e20 On the bus .jpg S1e20 Gideon.jpg S1e20 gideon robot.jpg S1e20 Gideon Robot..PNG S1e20 Disguised..PNG S1e20 mabel squirrel head.jpg|Squirrel S1e20 mabel dipper book.jpg S1e20 Ultimate Gideon.png S1e20 Shmebulock's return.png S1e20 Stan back to his coning.png S1e20 pipe cryptogram.png S1e20 Lil Gideon in the big house.png S1e20 Blendin Blandin camoe.png S1e20 Stan's car.png S1e20 Secrets....PNG S1e20 Let's do it!.PNG|The Journal S1e20 Ourselves.PNG S1e20 Gideon won.PNG S1e20 Search for the other journal.PNG S1e20 Intend to find it.PNG S1e20 Waddles....PNG S1e20 Back to the corner....PNG S1e20 Run Waddles!!!.PNG S1e20 What to do....PNG S1e20 Phoning the family.PNG S1e20 Back at Grandma's house.PNG S1e20 I was never here.PNG S1e20 Don't look now....PNG S1e20 Saved it.PNG S1e20 We'd better.PNG S1e20 Somehow.PNG S1e20 Goodbye.PNG S1e20 Get off my property, Old Man!.PNG S1e20 Such accusations.PNG S1e20 Listen up people!.PNG S1e20 Mascot.PNG S1e20 SO MUCH.PNG S1e20 Cheering for Gideon.PNG S1e20 Entrance.PNG S1e20 Grand Closing.PNG S1e20 Goodbye friends and family.PNG|Wendy, Stan, Grenda and Candy are sad because Dipper and Mabel are leaving S1e20 It's for the best..PNG S1e20 Dipper gives up.PNG S1e20 Gideon gained 3.PNG S1e20 Nooooooooo!.PNG S1e20 Bye bye, y'all.PNG S1e20 Gideon gloating.PNG S1e20 He has 3.PNG S1e20 3 fell.PNG S1e20 Subdue them.PNG S1e20 Whistle power.PNG S1e20 Whistle.PNG S1e20 Give back the deed.PNG S1e20 Gnome apocalypse.PNG S1e20 Can't run.PNG S1e20 Gnomes attack.PNG S1e20 Guests.PNG S1e20 Where are you....PNG S1e20 I'm here for you.PNG S1e20 Bunch of jobs.PNG S1e20 At Greasy's.PNG S1e20 New Queen.PNG S1e20 We need your help.PNG S1e20 Their hiding spot.PNG S1e20 The Gnomes!.PNG S1e20 Army....PNG S1e20 What can we use....PNG S1e20 People arriving.PNG S1e20 GRAPPLING HOOK!.PNG S1e20 Destroyed.PNG S1e20 Kaboom.PNG S1e20 Off the bridge.PNG S1e20 Out of control.PNG S1e20 Fist catch.PNG S1e20 Double punch.PNG S1e20 I finally won this time!.PNG S1e20 Let go of my sister!.PNG S1e20 Gideon tackled.PNG S1e20 Leaping on to the robot.PNG S1e20 Jumping.PNG S1e20 Leaving.PNG S1e20 Dipper worried.PNG S1e20 Thrown.PNG S1e20 Grabbed.PNG S1e20 What 'chu talkin' 'bout.PNG S1e20 On the bridge.PNG S1e20 Trying to escape.PNG S1e20 Off the roof.PNG S1e20 Screaming.PNG S1e20 Cliff.PNG S1e20 Up.PNG S1e20 What does he want from us.PNG S1e20 Gideonbot in pursuit.PNG S1e20 Soos!.PNG S1e20 Bus seat treasure hunt.PNG S1e20 On the bus.PNG S1e20 In control.PNG S1e20 Dipper must know....PNG S1e20 Where's 1.PNG S1e20 GET OUT!.PNG S1e20 Acting Gleeful.PNG S1e20 open filed.png S1e20 Mabel sweater.png S1e20 Mabel and Dipper.png Stan's Great Secret S1e20 Mabel and Dipper.png S1e20 Mabel sweater.png S1e20 Squash with a Human Face and Emotions.png S1e20 down the stairs.png S1e20 Stanenteringlaboratory.png S1e20 stan at desk.jpg S1e20 All 3.png S1e20 2's maze page .png S1e20 all maze page .png S1e20 stan pushing buttons.png S1e20 buttons.png S1e20 Stans secret laboratory.png S1e20 the last cryptogram of season 1.png Animations S1e20 Grandma Soos' cheeks.gif S1e20 Tramautised Waddles.gif Miscellaneous Dreamscaperers Promo.jpg Dreamscaperers Promo.gif S1e20 production code.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries